Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 10 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 5 }{ 1 } $
Answer: $ = 7 - 10 \times 2 + 5 $ $ = 7 - 20 + 5 $ $ = -13 + 5 $ $ = -8 $